Home
White Day: A Labyrinth Named School Originally: 화이트데이: 학교라는 이름의 미궁 (''Romanization: ''hwaiteudei: hakgyoraneun ireumui migung). '''A survival-horror game made by Korean game studio Sonnori in 2001, White Day: A Labryinth Named School is the story of a young man's trip into school at the dead of night to deliver some candy in preparation for the Eastern Holiday of the same name, White Day (Similar to Valentine's Day in western countries) to 'So-yeong', a girl at school he likes. Finding himself locked up soon after entering, escaping the school now becomes the main objective. Gameplay "White Day" is a first person survival horror with numerous adventure game elements and plot based on the ancient Chinese religious studies of Taosim (mainly Wu Xing, Feng Shui and Qi). You play the role as Hui-min, cooperating with So-yeong, Ji-hyeon, Seong-ah (who are also trapped in the school with you) to progress through the school and ultimately escape unharmed by the numerous threats that want you dead. There are 8 different endings you can get, each determining which girl you end up escaping with. Throughout the game, you're almost constantly being pursued by one of the two possessed janitors and other ghosts in the school that intend to kill you. The Janitor is first seen in chapter one from a ventilation shaft, beating an unknown school student to death with his bat and dragging him by the head through the stairwell door. When the janitor finds you, he will blow his whistle and proceeds to chase you wherever you go until you outrun him or lose him by hiding. If he catches up to you, he will repeatedly hit you with his bat until you are dead. The janitor finds you much easier if you make loud noises (running, opening doors etc.) and whether you are hiding in the dark or light won't affect how easily you can be discovered as he weilds a flashlight in his left hand at all times. Falling from a height, walking into ghosts or taking damage from other hazards will cause the screen to flash red and increase the rate of your heartbeat, which is heard in-game. Running for too long will make you tired and also increase the rate of your heartbeat. Soyabean Milk, Lunch Boxes and Coffee Cans can be obtained by inserting 500 won Coins in Vending Machines placed in hallways and rooms around the school, and can recover your stamina and health. In addition the console can play the console is installed. Plot The story begins the day of the 13th - the day before White Day and a day after Hui-min was transferred to Yon Do High School. Hui-min (the main character) makes plans to give a student called So-yeong candy for White Day. During a break in the school day, he finds So-yeong sitting on a bench near the school garden, and goes to give her the candy. Suddenly, the wind blows the pages of the book she's reading and a photo lands at Hui-min's feet. It is a photo of So-yeong and her dead sister Na-yeong. He goes to pick it up, but So-yeong snatches it off him and Ji-hyeon appears standing by a tree waiting for So-yeong. So-yeong walks off with Ji-hyeon leaving her diary on the bench, so Hui-min decides to take the diary, planning to give it back to her along with the candy. With no time left, Hui-min goes back into school at 9:30pm (just after school) to leave it on her desk, not knowing that the school is locked up at 10:00pm. Somehow escaping the school now becomes a main objective. To Hui-min's suprise, he finds Seong-ah, Ji-hyeon and So-yeong are all at school too. Background Yeondu Highschool's construction led to the unbalanced feng shui around the area. It is said that the area used to be a perfect natural landscape before it was built. Many visitors and builders died during the construction of the building, so a geomancer was brought in to construct 5 amulets representing the 5 elements (Wu Xing). He then equally spread them around the school to balance feng shui and resist the spirits, preventing them from interefering with the living. This was kept a secret from that day onwards. The music teacher, Ji-won, had discovered this secret and began to study it. One day, in 1998, a lab fire broke out in the Home Economics room, resulting in the death of Seong-ah. The Master of the Labyrinth, who was currently possesing Na-yeong to resist the power of the amulets, forced Na-yeong to hang herself after attempting to resist her (so that it would look like Na-yeong had committed suicide), only to take Seong-ah's death as an opportunity to possess her. Shortly after, Ji-won commits suicide himself, resulting in the music room ghost. Endings The Endings are named after different flowers. The first letter of each ending spell out W H I T E D A Y (White Chrysanthemum, Hyacinth, Ivy, Tuberose, Ebony, Dandelion, Althea, Yew). Entering individual endings is affected by hidden compatibility values of each corresponding female characters. Note that trying to see butt of female characters (you can do this by sit down near female characters) will cause the immediate decrease of compatibility to the lowest value, moreover if you do that, then female characters will kick or punch you, which can kill you with severe damage. '''Hui-Min Endings : Yew (Death) : The point of this ending is that there is no ending. You either die in the collapse of the Main Building because of the baby, the explosion of the gas in the boiler room of the Lecture Hall after the fire, or when the clock strikes midnight in "Real" Mode. So-yeong Endings : White Chrysanthemum (Truth) : Maximize the compatibility with So-young and SAVE HER at the final run at the very and game after escaping the Labyrinth. Tell her you have her diary, before she gets grabbed by the tree. At the Recording Room in Main Building Area 1, select "Follow the crying sound". Then lie to So-yeong by saying "I didn't do anything" after following the crying sound, and give her diary back at the New Building. Give a can coffee at the New Buillding, when she say she is thirsty and tired. : Clearing the game with normal difficulty with this ending will open the Hard, Wang-real difficulties.(MAYBE KOREAN VERSION EXCLUSIVE?..) : : Hyacinth (Sorrow / Forgive Me) : This ending is achieved by the same conditions as White Chrysanthemum, except do not take So-yeong with you at the final run after the Labyrinth. : Dandelion (Sincerity / Happiness) : This ending is achieved by the same conditions as White Chrysanthemum, except do not maximizing the compatibility with So-young. Ji-hyeon Endings : Ivy (Friendship) : Select positive replies to Ji-hyeon, and take care of her after the fire in the Lecture Hall. : Althea (Consumed By Love) : Select negative replies to Ji-hyeon, and take care of her after the fire in the Lecture Hall. Seong-ah Endings : Tuberose (Dangerous Pleasures) : No matter how badly Seong-ah treats you, select positive replies to Seong-ah. After the fire in the Lecture Hall, do not look after Ji-hyeon. : Ebony (Hypocrisy / Darkness) : Select negative replies to Seong-ah. After the fire in the Lecture Hall, do not look after Ji-hyeon. : Release/s, Development & Fan Updates The game was released in 2000 for PC, and was only released in Korea... Therefore it never got out from Korea back then at that time. The game was so terrifying that many people emailed the developers saying they couldn't complete the game because of how absolutely frightening it was. They released some patches for the game that changed the scare levels dependent on what difficulty you choose. There are more healing items and far less scares on very easy mode, but less save points and items on Hard difficulty mode, but more story and scares. Though not all scares will be experienced in a single play-through regardless, as the game features quite a few randomized scares that may or may not happen in a play-through. Early Versions # White Day: Blood Festival/Blood Party (1999) which never got outside Korea and it probably never got a public release perhaps just a mere "in-dev-beta". # White Day: A Ghost School Tragedy (2000) which only a demo version of it exist today but possibly some people still own it in the wild but it hasn't leaked publicly yet. # White Day : A Labyrinth named school, early versions of the final 2001 release which more or less included Multiplayer mode and other stuff which were possibly removed on later versions/after patches. The game had a complete mastery of atmosphere, scares paying off, and though outdated graphically boasted some extremely ahead of their time ideas. The team unfortunately was disbanded shortly after the game was released. It was slated for English release by the UK based company called 4AM Entertainment in 2004 but was cancelled early beforehand. The game became abandon-ware (right after the closing of Korean developer Sonnori) and now there are no holders to its rights or any copyrights on it, making sense as it didn't sell well, only was sold in Korea, and had almost non-existent advertising back at the time.http://www.moddb.com/games/white-day A non-official fan patch was released by "Unnamed" which contains lots of fixes and much more better English translation for the game.http://www.unnamedstudios.net/p/whiteday.html Thanks to that, the game became even popular now since 2012/2013 and got many fans while it was completely unknown before to most people due to the lack of English release / advertisements. Amazon Product Description WhiteDay is a fear-inducing horror-survival game viewed, for the first time ever in this genre, completely from a first-person perspective. It unfolds like a movie. The player becomes a love-sick teenager entering the local school late at night to return his dream girl's diary, which she lost earlier in the day, and to drop off a token of affection--WhiteDay chocolates. Players are introduced to two of the central characters, talking about ghost stories, in one of the school's many haunted corridors. It isn't long before the first problem of disabling the school alarm system becomes a priority. During this challenge the game takes a very dark turn, as you witness the janitor club a man to death with a baseball bat, while the sounds of young and decidedly spooky children laugh. There are no weapons in WhiteDay, but many ingenious puzzles litter the way: the player disables alarm systems, opens combination safes and rescues trapped school kids from weird apparitions. The difficulty setting helps the player to get into the story while providing a harder challenge at every turn. Taking the genre one step further, Sonnori have included a multiplayer feature that adds a real-time scare factor to the game as online players can choose a role from a host of horrors including ghost, devil or janitor or--as per the single player mode--a helpless and unarmed school kid. Latest activity Hello! this is my first wikia creation! Wassup? I created this on 10-03-2012 because I watched a Let's Play of it and found it to be a fascinating game, but was dissapointed by search results to further understand the plot and it's characters :/ I'm going to do the best I can, and invite everyone to help contribute to and edit the pages \（＾ｖ＾）/ -YoungestChild UnnamedGS gonna be here doing what I can also! :) Any help is welcome. UnnamedGS (talk) 21:41, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Same with me! Downloaded the game, so I'll play and write down what I can. - Plague Thanks very much! UnnamedGS (talk) 11:33, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Same here, just came by and done some edits on the wiki, like adding the release section, please help in making it better :) -- Mrox2 (talk) 15:34, November 5, 2013 (UTC) Category:Browse